In a blast furnace, smelting furnace, reclaiming furnace, or similar operation for melting and processing metals, a metal pipe is utilized to inject a refining agent beneath the surface of a molten metal composition held in a refractory vat or other container to aid in the removal of impurities from the metal. Previously, the pipe used to transport the refining agent would be consumed rapidly within the vat and need to be replaced on a frequent basis. Disclosed herein is a method of applying a refractory coating which substantially reduces the rate of consumption of the metal pipe.